


So are we gonna leave a tip or...?

by GryphSanity



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryphSanity/pseuds/GryphSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuko was just trying to have a nice dinner with her new girlfriend Mako, but after some questioning to the brunette she discovers a horrifying fact!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So are we gonna leave a tip or...?

It was somewhat packed at the downtown restaurant that night, but that was understandable. Some of the old leaders of the academy decided to have a get together there, and invite some special friends there as well. Two of the more notable people there were the Student Council President’s sister, and the sister’s girlfriend.

Once put together, Ryuuko and Mako would often be inseparable. Often. There were certain points, near the beginning of their friendship, that Mako would suddenly disappear without a trace. Although troubling at first, Ryuuko quickly learned that it happened regularly, but she couldn’t help but wonder what the brunette was doing in her absence. As time went on in their friendship and they got closer and closer, her disappearances got rarer and rarer. Until finally the girl asked Ryuuko out. Ever since that day she hadn’t disappeared the same way once.

As she chatted and laughed with her girlfriend, her mind wandered back to those days. Once again, she wondered about the girl’s vanishing act. What was she doing when she was gone? How did she disappear? Why did she do it? Was it important?

She mostly never asked because she assumed it was something a little too personal, and didn’t want to bother Mako. But all of the sudden she felt determined to find at least a little info on what Mako was doing. If Mako didn’t feel comfortable with confessing, then Ryuuko would just let it go, right?

“Hey Mako.” She locked eyes with the girl, signaling an oncoming question. “I’ve never asked you before, but I’ve always wondered. What were you doing when you vanished like that?”

Mako tilted her head curiously. “Vanished? When did I do that?” She lifted her head to tilt it to the opposite side, and crossed her arms. Her cheeks puffed out in mild frustration as she looked up, as if some sort of answer would materialize above her. “What do you mean, Ryuuko?”

Ryuuko scratched the back of her head. “Don’t you remember? All those times you were suddenly gone without warning?” Her eyebrows curled curiously. Did she not realize she was gone?

“Suddenly gone… Oh!” Her eyes lit up as her body straightened from realization. “I remember now Ryuuko! But it’s weird… isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“I thought everybody knew what I was doing when I left! Especially you Ryuuko-chan! After I told Senketsu about it I assumed he would’ve told you…” She put a finger on her mouth as she worryingly looked away from her lover.

“You told Senketsu?” Now Ryuuko was the one to tilt her head curiously. Before Senketsu ultimately perished, no secrets had been kept between the two. What was the point? Senketsu could only really talk to Ryuuko, what with the whole “living clothing” thing going on. What made this that special? “What made him shut up about it?”

Mako shrugged. “Dunno. He seemed pretty calm when we talked about it.”

Ryuuko staggered, which stopped her before she could eat a raw lemon. Then she relaxed. “Oh, you mean like charades, right?” Since Senketsu was made alive by life fibers, only people imbedded with them could communicate directly. This didn’t stop things like Senketsu from moving, though. She took a bite of her “snack.”

Mako’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure when he started talking it didn’t count as charades, right?”

Ryuuko’s eyes widened as she began to choke on her food, coughing hysterically. A good half of the people there drew their attention away from their conversations to focus on the possible health emergency. She calmed her breathing and bumped her chest a couple of times with her fist. “Y-You… could talk to Senketsu, Mako?”

Mako let go of her girlfriend’s shoulder, now that she knew she was okay. “Well, yeah! Why shouldn’t I have?”

Ryuuko began to rub her temple. “Mako… only people infused with life fibers could talk to Senketsu…” She noticed some of the people staring at them. She couldn’t blame them. Any mention of life fibers probably would’ve distracted her as well.

Mako went back to placing her hand on Ryuuko’s shoulder. Ryuuko’s expression blankened, curious as to what the gesture meant. Mako looked worryingly to her. “You mean you don’t know Ryuuko?”

Ryuuko faltered back, somewhat surprised at her girlfriend’s sudden sternness. “Huh?”

Mako closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply. “Life fibers are sexually transmittable, Ryuuko.”

That sentence pierced through the sounds of anyone’s conversation nearby, immediately silencing them from sudden confusion at what was said. Everyone else who was listening in to the conversation suddenly looked to the side sheepily.

Ryuuko blushed from the sudden innuendo, but stopped immediately. All emotion drained from her face as a thought struck a chord in her head. “Buh… But Mako. We’ve never had sex.”

Mako looked to the side as an awkward smile graced her lips. “Yeah… but before we were dating…”

Ryuuko’s mind was empty. No sounds, thoughts, smells, feelings, or pictures could come to her as she stared blankly at her girlfriend. But then she heard it. A sound that pierced harder than Mako’s sentence could have ever done. It was crisp and solid.

Like someone drinking tea from a fine china cup.

Ryuuko looked to her right with an exasperated expression. A Student Council President sat next to her enjoying her drink. Ryuuko’s sister, Satsuki, calmly tilted the cup away from her mouth, her eyes closed. A smile quickly danced onto her face as she opened one of her eyes.

“Beat you to it, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short fic I wrote on Tumbr. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
